


Pepper handles things

by mcphone



Series: ProjectStony [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcphone/pseuds/mcphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#ProjectStony#的一部分。这里的Pepper今天接了5个电话。上帝保佑她，愿她健康长寿！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper handles things

美国总统应该庆幸Pepper Potts不是他的竞争对手。她有着闪闪发光的工作简历，一丝不乱的优雅红发，从不出错的着装品味。  
而且美国队长会把选票投给她。  
Pepper能处理难题——这句话简直可以作为她的总统竞选口号。上帝保佑Pepper！这姑娘已经见过大风大浪，处理了成吨的狗屎难题。事实上，如果上帝碰到了解决不了的麻烦，我打赌他也会派天使长米迦勒来向Pepper求助。  
“你从一开始就不应该和魔鬼谈契约，”Pepper肯定会这么说，“现在，把一切都告诉我。”  
但这并不是说Pepper没有处理不了的难题。  
想象一下，你的前男友碰巧也是你的老板，而且他的名字叫做Tony Stark，而且他加入了超级英雄俱乐部，而且他性骚扰了俱乐部的领导者。  
生活总是充满惊喜，不是吗？  
Pepper痛恨惊喜。  
“这不能完全怪我！”Tony在听筒里嚷嚷，“是他先做错的！”  
“他做了什么？”Pepper问，一边揉着左边太阳穴，一边在抽屉里翻找头疼药。  
“他冲我笑了！”  
“然后呢？”  
“我觉得你完全没有抓到重点——他冲我笑了！”  
“真是太可怕了！” Pepper翻了个白眼，“他居然冲你笑？！这简直比十环还要恶劣！”  
“你真刻薄。”  
“哦，抱歉，我以为现在是‘Tony和Pepper互相说毫无意义的话’环节！”  
“我喝掉了他放在我面前的蔬果汁——顺带一提，难喝得简直就像是撒旦的瘦身催吐剂——然后他就冲我笑了！想象一下——拉布拉多犬+棉花糖+加州的蓝天碧海+早晨的阳光+所有美好的事物！”  
“你想证明什么？”  
“在那种情况下，不凑上去吻他是不可能的！”  
“这根本说不通！你是个有自控能力的成年男人，Tony.”  
“他抓到了我感情脆弱的时刻！我当时刚起床，我还没有喝咖啡，我刚吞下一整杯超级难喝的蔬果汁！超级难喝！”  
“他的反应是什么？”  
“我没注意，我们当时隔着一张桌子，即使他硬了我也不知道——”  
“我是说，他当你吻他的时候，他回吻你了吗？”  
“…”  
“Tony？”  
“我在回忆，给我几秒钟。”  
“好吧。”  
“我想当时他正在把舌头伸进我嘴里，所以应该算是回吻了？”  
“他当时把手放在哪里？”  
“我的腰上？不过当时我正隔着餐桌去吻他，他需要扶着我的腰帮我保持平衡——”  
“吻结束之后，他说了什么？”  
“‘那饮料的确很难喝’——”  
“他没有说‘这是个错误’？也没有说‘这真不错，我们应该抽空再做一次’？”  
“没有，因为之后警报突然就响了，然后我们花了一整天处理毛茸茸的巨型虾——”  
“毛茸茸的虾？”  
“而且它们是黄色和绿色的，恶！”  
“再多跟我说说关于Steve的事情。”  
“我还没机会再跟他单独谈过，他还在开会——”  
“你为什么没有参加会议？”  
“女士，如果你认识的Tony Stark喜欢开会，请把他抓起来并且交给神盾，因为我很确信你的Tony Stark被掉包了——”  
“Tony！”  
“好吧，不开玩笑了。我应该怎么做？”  
“找他谈一谈，关于你对他的感受和他对你的，但是别吓到他。”  
“看在上帝的份上！我怎么可能吓到他？”  
“你当然可能！比如把你上次喝醉告诉我的事情重复一遍给他听。”  
“我告诉你什么了？”  
“等一下，我把它写下来了——没错，在这里——‘我想要当他的哈雷摩托’。”  
“我真的这么说过？”  
“没错。”  
“我真狂野。”  
“你以为呢？总之，跟他好好谈一谈，别害怕丢脸。你或许会给自己找到一个男朋友——”  
“请停止使用这种称呼。”  
“加油干，好姑娘。”  
“嘿——”  
Pepper挂掉了电话。

 

两个小时后，Pepper突然想起来Tony并没有回电告诉她谈论的结果。  
“Tony？我给你打了好几个电话都没人接——你和Steve的谈话进行得怎么样？”  
“我故意不接的。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不打算告诉你。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我恨你，Pepper。”  
“为什么？”  
“我现在疼极了！”  
“出了什么事？你受伤了吗？！”  
“当然！”  
“谁弄伤了你？”  
“Steve！”  
“我的上帝啊！他攻击你了吗？！”  
“比那更糟糕！他捉住我的头吻我，把我抱到桌子上，然后把他的老二放进我屁股里！你为什么不警告我这会很疼？”  
“等一下，你和他睡了？”  
“这是你的重点？！我哭了！字面意义！上帝啊！我这辈子都没这么丢脸过！”  
“你怎么能已经和他睡过了？！你们几个小时前才刚刚接吻！”  
“省省你的‘女孩密聊’！我现在都没法从桌子上下来，我没空跟你聊感情问题——”  
“Steve呢？”  
“那个傻瓜跑出去找创伤药了！”  
“他强迫你了吗？”  
“没有——”  
“既然很疼你为什么不喊停？”  
“我装作不疼，以为过一会儿就好了。谁知等他拔出来后才是疼痛的开始！肯定是我肾上腺素的作用在消退了！”  
“你疯了吗？你为什么要装作不疼？！”  
“我是不是没跟你说清楚？让我重新表述一下——Steve Rogers，美国队长，试图把他的老二放进我屁股里，哪个精神正常的人会喊停？”  
“你简直无药可救，Tony.”  
“把这点告诉Steve去！等一下，他回来了，我之后再跟你聊！”

 

“Hello，Pepper！你有空吗？”  
“有什么可以帮到你的吗，Rhodey？”  
“是这样的，”Rhodey突然有点支支吾吾，“我正在指导飞行训练，但是Tony强行进入了我们的通讯频道——”  
“听起来确实是他会做的事。”  
“完全正确！他花了二十分钟的时间大谈特谈美国队长的舌头和老二，我觉得我现在满身都是鸡皮疙瘩。”  
“他一个小时前才打电话给我，怒气冲冲地说Steve弄疼他了。”  
“他之前给你打过电话了？太好了！你能接管他吗？”  
“别试图把他丢给我，Rhodey！他给你打了电话，他就是你的麻烦。我们约定过了的！”  
“就算我欠你的！”  
“你能找到其他人吗？”Pepper把脸埋在手里，“我不确定我现在能受得了这个。”  
“但你是我现在唯一的希望了！”  
“可是——”  
“Pepper！我的Pepper！摇滚明星Pepper！救生员Pepper！”  
“好吧，”Pepper叹了口气，“我会跟他谈谈。”  
她挂掉电话，拨出Tony的号码，但是对方一直在通话中，直到五分钟以后——  
“Pepper！”  
“耶稣啊，小声点！你又怎么了？”  
“我搞砸了！”  
“等一下，”Pepper说，把两颗头痛药放进嘴里，用咖啡吞下，然后再次拿起听筒，“继续说。”  
“Steve说想和我建立长久稳定的关系！我应该怎么做？！我应该给他脸上来一拳吗？”  
“别给他脸上来一拳，Tony。他的力气比你大很多。”  
“我不会伤害Tony的，Potts小姐。”  
“…”  
“Pepper？你还在吗？”  
“你为什么不告诉我Steve也在听电话？！”  
“他抱着我不放手！我没办法躲到没人的地方给你打电话！”  
“额，Steve？很高兴再和你通话。”  
“我的荣幸，Potts小姐。”  
“请叫我Pepper.”  
“我的荣幸，Pepper.”  
“上帝啊！你们两个去开房吧！”Tony抱怨。  
“这样说很不礼貌，Tony.”Steve指责。  
“Steve？你为什么不把你刚才向Tony告白的话对我再说一遍呢？”  
“我只是告诉他，‘Tony。我觉得我们对于对方的感觉是互相的，我们应该尝试着发展一段稳定，长久的关系。’”  
“那你说了什么，Tony？”  
“我逃走了。”  
“你做了什么？”  
“我只是被吓到了！不过他立刻就抓到了我！该死的！我的腰和屁股都疼极了，而且我没有穿鞋子——”  
“看在上帝的份上，Tony！表现得像个成年人！”  
“你为什么要大喊大叫？我需要你的支持！”  
“我受够了！Steve，听着，这很重要——Tony从五岁开始就迷恋你了，他有一整个楼层专门用来存放和你有关的收藏品——别试图打断我，Tony——他三周前就开始向我宣称想要当你的哈雷摩托。所以我想，他现在需要的是一个长达数分钟的法式舌吻来说服他。Tony Stark，如果你敢把这个搞砸的话，我发誓我会冻结你的银行帐号，夺走你的企业，搬走你车间里所有的玩具，把所有复仇者都赶回神盾宿舍去，并让你和Clint挤在一个房间里！”  
电话那一头沉默了，几秒钟后Tony开口，“你不是认真的。”  
“赌上你的抱歉屁股我是认真的！”  
“你很吓人。”  
“很好。”Pepper哼哼，“如果Steve想要吻你，你点头；如果Steve想要把你抱到床上去，你点头；如果Steve想要你当他的男朋友，你点头。听明白了吗？”  
“你真刻薄。”  
“我的荣幸。Steve，我把他交给你了。”  
“谢谢，Pepper,我不会让你失望的。”  
“你最好不要，不然我没收你的盾牌——相信我，我做得到这个。玩得开心，你们两个疯孩子。”Pepper说，挂掉了电话。  
她站起来活动四肢，为自己的胜利感到自豪。然后她换了一杯热的咖啡，回到椅子里，继续阅读刚才看到一半的文件。  
几分钟后，电话响了。  
“Phil？”  
“Pepper，我需要和你谈谈Clint的体重问题。复仇者大厦的食物太油腻了。”  
Pepper长叹一口气，端起了咖啡杯。

 

 

-The end-


End file.
